Bloody Valentine
by Still-Obsessed
Summary: What I think Edward would do if he saw that Bella was happy with Jake. I know he said that he would’ve just left her alone, but I don’t buy that. I think he would be really mad and irrational if he saw another man making Bella happy. 'Dark' Edward.


**Name:** Bloody Valentine

**Summary:** What I think Edward would do if he saw that Bella was happy with Jake. I know he said that he would've just left her alone, but I don't buy that. I think he would be really mad and irrational if he saw another man making Bella happy. Edward is angrier than even I planned to make him, but (shrug) what to do? Based on Good Charlotte's 'Bloody Valentine'. I wrote this a long time ago but I just realized yesterday that today was Valentine's day.

_________

I walked away, the anguish ripping me apart. Tearing me into pieces.

Her melodious laughter, directed at that boy, rang through my ears. The agony overwhelmed me. I felt myself drowning in it. She was happy. I sobbed, no tears flowing, my heart hard as stone.

Inhuman and stone-like. No wonder Bella choose the werewolf.

I glanced back at them from where I was standing. Bella leaned in and touched his hand. He was caressing her face. The rage poured through me, erasing all other emotions.

How dare he? How dare he touch my Bella like that?

All thoughts escaped my mind; the fact that I had left her meant nothing right now. The fact that I had wanted her to keep on living and to love someone else. No, they were just words to me. Lies I had used to convince myself to leave her. All that mattered was that the girl I loved was right in front of me. She was here, so close.

And she didn't even want me anymore. She didn't love me anymore. She loved him. I could tell from her eyes. Adoration oozed from every angle of her face. She loved him.

That boy, that insolent lowlife, would die. He would die for stealing my love.

I kept running, reaching further and further. I tried not to think as I ran. Hours (days?) later, when I stopped, I promptly lay on the hard cold ground, my head in my knees. Thinking. Pondering. Waiting for myself to calm down. I wanted to think rationally, to be the person I knew I was. The rational person who was able to distinguish between right and wrong.

Right and wrong.

Right and wrong have ceased to mean anything to me. I didn't understand the difference now. I was animal-like, truly a vampire. The only time I have ever felt as inhuman as I did now was when I had been killing those evil humans in my past life.

My will wavered. I shouldn't kill him. He made Bella happy.

No, the evil part of me argued. He was stealing her heart. He was a thief. He was no better than a murderer or a rapist. In fact, he was worse. He wasn't just stealing anyone. He was stealing the most innocent, beautiful girl ever. And he probably didn't even mean that much to him. I fought back a growl.

The malicious part of me rejoiced. It was happy to see me angry. It wanted Jacob Black dead. It wasn't too hard before I wanted that, too.

The anger raged through my body. He would die. Yes, I would see to it that he would no longer exist.

I jumped from the ground and saw that it had become late at night. He would have left her and returned to his own home (I tried not to think of the alternative to that answer). As I slowly walked to the Quileute land and crossed the border, I regained my courage.

I progressed until I smelled the vile, disgusting smell of werewolves. I distinguished the smell. It belonged to Jacob Black. I walked until the house was in view, following the track of the smell. It went from a subtle smell to a full-blown attack of the horrific smell.

I heard the sound of snoring coming from the Black household. The house was humble and small; it was only one floor. I peered into the rooms until I spotted the one that contained a boy with dark hair and brown, russet colored skin.

The boy who took my Bella away from me. it mattered not that I had told her to 'move on' and to 'forget the past'. Those words were nothing. they were just words. And Jacob Black was just an obstacle.

I tried to make it as quick and pain-free as possible. After all, I'm sure Bella liked him, at least considerably. That instantly made it a crime if I caused him too much pain. I'm relatively certain he wasn't in a lot of agony.

I jumped out the window I had entered from and walked away, not knowing that hours later Bella would sob for hours. Not knowing that Bella had been about to confess her love for Jacob the day after. Not knowing the wreck I had caused on Jacob's father, a man who used a wheelchair and needed help getting around.

I only found out two weeks later when Alice called.

She said she saw Bella jump off a cliff.

**AN: Reviews anyone?**


End file.
